Picture Perfect
by LiYaNa1995
Summary: When Izumo's old friend asks for help for a photoshoot, Totsuka practically drags a reluctant Mikoto and a young Misaki and Saruhiko to join him for it, only to realize that it's not really that easy for him. Despite the grumblings of his friends, they managed to help Izumo's friend and between the lines, even managing to strengthen the bond between the King and his vassal.


Hello everyone~

Long time no see eh? Sorry, sorry, I just finished my semester exams and now have a whole week of silence to spend at home. Truthfully, I wanted to post my horror story but currently it's hanging since I got so tired of studying and needed to refresh my mind from anything horror-related. Seriously, I dreamed about weird, giant and slimy worms with thousands of eggs for the past few days, I think I'm becoming a panda or raccoon with these dark bags under my eyes. I got my results though, a good CGPA of 3.62 so I don't have to worry about repeating the semester.

Anyways, this idea got to me when I realizes something while browsing through my K files. It's official, came out of a magazine poster and I was FREAKING OUT when I realized it. I forgot what magazine of which issue though, I think it's PASH..

* * *

Izumo wipes the surface of his bar counter lovingly, polishing it to a beautiful shine now that everyone is out of the bar. With the moon and stars high above the clouds and the night slowly crawling late, all of the Homra members are sleeping peacefully in their bed, and Mikoto snoring away with Anna upstairs in their rooms respectively. With a hum, the bartender didn't expect anyone to visit anymore, until the soft chime of the bell broke his thoughts. Looking up in surprise, he sees a young woman with waist-length black hair and a body that could rival Seri's. Her mesmerizing green eyes caught Izumo's breath when he recognizes her.

"Welcome, mademoiselle Sakurada Tsubami-chan," he greets her as she sits down on the stool by the counter. She smiles at him and orders a shot of whiskey since she doesn't plan to stay long. "It's nice to see an old friend popping by once in a while, how's that magazine company of yours coming along?" Izumo asks politely and places her drink in front of her. Tsubami only sighs and delicately rests her chin on her hand, clearly showing that things aren't going well for her.

Izumo had known her for as long as he had known Mikoto, back when she was just a young model for their school. Back then however, she's got an aura of innocence and naivety around her, but when he sees her now, her green eyes seem to pierce right through him and her aura had changed to something more powerful, professional, and shows that she holds authority over Japan's most successful fashion line and magazine company. Her body had grown rather voluptuously and her skin tight black tube dress caught her figure in the right places, making her pale skin seem to stand out in the darkness of her hair and clothing.

"I'm running out of ideas, Kusanagi-kun," she says with a sip of her drink. Izumo only listens in sympathy when she tells him how her magazine sales are slowly going down since a lot of the models aren't as young as they tend to be anymore. "Finding new models are also a pain, since none of them can cope with the stress of being a magazine model and a fashion model. Most of the youngsters think that they get new dresses and new makeup, not knowing about the contract and other important matters," she sighs.

"Well I don't know if I can help you in any way, Tsubami-chan," Izumo laughs nervously since fashion isn't exactly his forte. He's got a lot of things up his plate just as well and doesn't have the courage to get in a business that's not his or of his interest. Tsubami only moans in defeat, until she sees the guitar leaning by the side of the counter and proceeds to ask Izumo about it. "That belongs to one of my friends, weird man, he's got a lot of hobbies but never stick by one anyway," the bartender chuckles as Tsubami hum in response, her eyes never leaving the guitar. After a while though, she tore her gaze away from the musical instrument only to see the collection of pictures behind Izumo.

Standing, she asks his permission whether she can see them up close, and Izumo lets her. The bartender wonders what she's up to, only to realize that she's got a giant grin on her face when she turns to face him and it scares him a bit. "Izumo, I need these four to be at my building in two days for a tux photoshoot, think you can do that for me?" she asks with eyes wide with anticipation. Izumo's mouth was left hanging when he realizes the ones she meant were Misaki, Saruhiko, Totsuka and their King. This will be a challenge.

"What'd you need the redhead guy for? I can fill for him, he's a bit of a loose cannon," the bartender tries to reason but Tsubami just won't have any of it.

"I need them all," she says and leaning up close to Izumo to the point where he can feel her breath on him. "This blonde is a beauty, feminine-like appearance and gentle hazel eyes, and his lithe frame is quite an eye catcher too. This redhead, ooh he's like a dangerous lion prowling the savannah, those ember eyes are mesmerizing, the tone of his body, those abs and pecs! They're luscious!" she shrieks and coos over both their bodies and looks. "This little one is adorable, smallest of the three but I can tell he's got a raging fire inside him while this tall blue-haired one, the scholarly type, perfect for a tuxedo shoot!"

Izumo can only sigh in exasperation when she asks him of their names before reluctantly giving them to her. "Perfect," she beams happily looking much better than when she came in. "I need these four to be at my building, around one in the afternoon and don't be late. Do convince them about the new tuxedo line I'm coming up, I need gorgeous guys like them and I'll pay them a hefty price," Tsubami beams at her old friend to the point where Izumo would feel bad if he rejects her. After all, she had come to a dead end, and this might be a help for her.

"I'll inform those four," he says with a defeated smile. Tsubami grins at him and gave the surprised bartender a hug before practically skipping out of the bar, after paying him the drink of course. How she manages to skip in such a way while wearing those stilettos is beyond Izumo's line of thoughts, he's just glad he had managed to help her in some way, though Mikoto might kill him once he finds out what had happened.

_**That morning...**_

Mikoto is practically sizzling with anger when he heard what Izumo told him and his encounter with his old friend, Izumo however, paid the redhead no mind whatsoever. The King's body is enveloped with tendrils of red power and the crackles of fire fill the quiet room, nobody dared to get anywhere near him after the news. "Oh come on Mikoto, she needed help and you four had inspired her," Izumo tries to negotiate with his old friend, Mikoto still stares spitefully at the bartender. "It's only a few hours, it won't kill you that much," the blonde sighs out; even Anna seems elated to see Mikoto wearing a tuxedo.

Mikoto only sighs raggedly when he sees the look on the little girl's face and reluctantly agrees, causing Misaki and Saruhiko to sputter since that means they too have to go for the photoshoot. "This is going to be fun, isn't it, King?" Totsuka beams happily at the redhead, his eyes gleaming brightly at the thought of being in a photoshoot with the King and the two young boys. Mikoto only groans and discharges his pulsating aura a bit but careful not to discharge it too much for fear he would hurt his clansmen.

Not long in the afternoon, Tsubami visits the bar and is quite surprised to see the amount of ikemen there, she would have overheat right then and there but luckily she manages to keep her composure and walks over to Izumo. "Kusanagi-kun," she calls out and the bartender quickly turns to her from wiping his wineglasses. "I'm here to pick up your four friends, I do hope they agreed," she says, completely missing the way how Anna stares at her like she had seen a superstar. Totsuka saunters to her and bows politely, his eyes kind and happy.

"Nice to meet you, Sakurada-san," he says and extends a hand politely, very much like how Izumo would do when he tries to be a gentleman. The trick works, and Tsubami blushes a bit, her red cheeks painted beautifully on her pale skin. "I am Totsuka Tatara, these are Saruhiko Fushimi, Suoh Mikoto, and over there is Yata-..." before he had a chance to continue, Misaki gave him a murderous look as if challenging the vassal to continue saying his full name. Totsuka chuckles nervously before turning back to Tsubami. "That's Yata-kun, he dislikes it if people say his full name," the vassal whispers to her with a wink and Tsubami only stood there flabbergasted.

Getting her composure together, she clears her throat and brushes her long black hair away from her shoulders. Izumo notices that she looks very young and pure when she wears that white blouse and cream pencil skirt, her white heels are also quite astounding when adorned with those clothes, as expected from someone who values fashion. "I want to thank the four of you, this line needed some ikemen to complete the look, and to centre it all, a powerful man, such as you Suoh-san," she addresses politely with a smile. The King grumbles a little and lit up a cigarette to which Tsubami ignores. "If you please, step into the limousine and we'll head over to my studio not far from here,"

Saruhiko and Mikoto continue to grumble under their breath, saying things about how this is pointless and wasting their time. Mikoto would want nothing more to do than sleep the whole day, or burn something near the Kagutsu crater where he can let lose without having anyone to get hurt. Saruhiko on the other hand, just wants to lounge around and maybe even read a book or two, but then he'd be bored again and probably be dragged by Misaki somewhere. Misaki seems curious about the whole photoshoot thing, but he too prefers to just stay at the bar and having fun with the others. The only one who's elated about this is Totsuka, and the other three just don't have the heart to say no to him.

When they enter the limousine, Totsuka gently asks Mikoto to snuff out his cigarette least he wants to make the whole vehicle smell. Mikoto only eyes him in a leer before crushing it under his foot, Totsuka only smiles at him. The way to Tsubami's studio is hardly quiet, when Totsuka and Misaki chatters around about what sort of outfit they'd be putting on. Mikoto only interjects once, and that's to tell them that they're wearing tuxedos and shouldn't be bothered too much about it.

"But it'll be fun if she makes us wear other clothes than just tuxes," Totsuka beams and Mikoto only grumbles. "Imagine if she wants us to pair with a girl for a wedding shoot or something, which would be cute," he continues in a dreamy way. Saruhiko, who had been quiet most of the time, twitch a little when his mind had unhelpfully gave him an image of a certain crow in a white dress. Too busy with his imagination, he completely misses the way the other three are staring at him funny. "Saru-kun is blushing," the vassal points out causing the younger teen to jump in surprise.

"I wasn't blushing! Get out of here!" Saruhiko screeches.

"Saruhiko, we're in a fucking car!"

"Now, now you two, this isn't a place to fight, what were you thinking about there, Saru-kun?"

"None of your business!"

"Oi, shut up already,"

"King, you're burning the seat!"

After an eventful ride, they finally reach Tsubami's grand studio to which the woman can only sigh quietly when she sees the scorched seat of her limousine. Totsuka noted that for someone so young and successful, she's surprisingly easy to understand and not so strict which gave him quite the impression. She then ushers them inside with a smile saying how they shouldn't be wasting daylight and not keep the photographers waiting too long least they get bored.

"Photographers are hard to handle at most," she chuckles nervously. "If they don't get the right timing and so on so forth, it can be hard to deal with them," she continues as Saruhiko grumbles that she stops pushing them inside. The building is extravagant, huge and decorated with many expensive paintings. There are also posters and pictures showing models and super models along the walls, all adorning beautiful and amazing clothing from dresses to casual wear and from bikinis to wedding gowns. There are even male models wearing male fashion lines besides the female models, it was so much to take in for the four.

Tsubami explains to them about each line and about the model, even about her company and fashion magazines, all to which Saruhiko and Mikoto paid no attention to. Finally they reach a large studio where photographers and models are gathering, some are getting their pictures taken, some are applying makeup, and some are just lounging around and trying on new clothes. The ladies quickly perk up when the four men enter the studio; all eyes are mainly on Mikoto as he takes the lead and walk behind Tsubami. Misaki blushes a beet red when some of the younger models giggle and wave at him, Saruhiko glaring at them from his protective position beside the crow. Totsuka smiles and greets the models casually and Mikoto quietly wonders if he had hit his vassal too hard on the head.

"Put on those tuxedos and if they don't fit, the lovely ladies there will help to fix it up for you. Photoshoot is in 15 minutes, do prevent stalling," Tsubami instructs with a smile before going over to some of the models to inspect their clothing. Mikoto grumbles when the women start to choose nearly ten choices of tuxedos for him to wear while Misaki tries his best not to screech and run away when they start to tug at his clothes and telling him to strip.

"Don't worry everyone, I'll watch over these three," Totsuka says in a chipper tone causing the women to blush happily at him. "Come on you Saru-kun, Yata, Sakurada-san asked for our help nicely, we shouldn't burden her any more than she does," he chided the two young teens gently before handing them their tuxedos. Grumbling, the boys went to the changing rooms to change clothes while he and Mikoto wait outside. "King, don't you think they're like children a bit?" the vassal laughs airily as he walks over to the Red King.

"Because they are brats, what do you expect?" Mikoto drawls out in a monotonous tone while Totsuka chuckles lightly at that, agreeing that they are children compared to the two adults. "Why do you want to be in this photoshoot anyway? Not like it's a big deal," he continues as he stares down at his vassal, realizing that Totsuka is oddly close to him. The blonde only shrugs with a wistful smile on his face, looking as dreamy as he usually does.

"Kusanagi-san did say she was hitting a dead end and asked our help, it wouldn't be right to turn her down especially if we don't have anything to do for today," he answers gently, causing Mikoto to snort. Leave it to Totsuka to do something out of the ordinary when there's nothing to do, he had heard his vassal reading out some star personalities depending on horoscopes and somehow paid attention when he said Aquarius are impulsive and normally do something all of a sudden without planning.

_Apparently the horoscope personality crap was right,_ he thought ruefully when he realizes the situation that he's in now. Not a moment later, Misaki and Saruhiko steps out of the changing rooms, with Misaki's clothes needing some fixing since it's two sizes too big for him, Saruhiko on the other hand, fits his perfectly. A beautifully stunning midnight blue tuxedo that shows off his height and masculinity despite only being a middle schooler, the women there stared and smile at him but Saruhiko shows no interest.

"The tie is a bit of an annoyance, can I not wear them?" he asks Tsubami with a click of his tongue. She blinks in surprise at him when he suddenly appears beside her, but hums a little at his suggestion. Saruhiko was about to protest when she loosens the tie and unbuttons the top two button of his white undershirt and his tuxedo jacket, revealing the vest underneath whilst saying how that suits him better with a wink and a smile. Now it was Saruhiko's turn to blink at her in a dumbfounded way but walks back to where Misaki is completely frozen as he gets his tuxedo fixed.

Mikoto and Totsuka didn't waste time to change into their own tuxedo, with both fitting them perfectly. Other than Saruhiko, all of them wear the traditional black tuxedo though their ties are different. Saruhiko and Mikoto are the only ones wearing the traditional tie, while Totsuka ties a scarf as a replacement and Misaki supports a bowtie. With the four ready, Tsubami gathers them at a plush sofa with an ornate window and expensive golden silk curtain for a background and the photographers set to position them.

"Wait," Tsubami cries out and the photographers stop whatever it is they're doing to give her space. "Saruhiko-kun, loosen your tie, Suoh-kun, don't even tie it and drape it over your neck, you two, keep them on. I want a bad boy and good boy look, since you two obviously look seme," she grins and her green eyes twinkling with excitement. Mikoto sighs exasperatedly while Saruhiko groans at the thought, Totsuka only chuckles but Misaki looks thoroughly confused. "Alright, set them up," she instructs the photographers but before they can do anything, Mikoto blatantly ignores them and sits right in the middle of the sofa while Totsuka takes his position beside his King on his left as usual.

Liking the position, the photographers then tell Misaki to stand behind the sofa, just a little to Mikoto's right and Saruhiko is to sit at Mikoto's legs right beneath Misaki. "Why do I have to sit at the floor? Let me just stand, this is so annoying," Saruhiko protests with a click of his tongue while Misaki tries to placate him by tugging a bit of his front hair up. Mikoto leans back only to realize that Totsuka is right behind him and they're both leaning their backs against each other, but the King hardly cares and lazily drapes his right arm over the sofa and using his left to keep himself balanced.

"I told you this would be fun, King," Totsuka smiles gently at him and places his right hand on Mikoto's left. Mikoto didn't say anything but is visibly surprised when Tsubami gave him an unlit cigarette.

"To keep the bad boy look," she winks and the King quietly places it between his teeth. While Misaki and Saruhiko argues and the Red King looking positively bored, Totsuka, with a smile, turns to the photographers and to Tsubami who tells them to just take the picture since it looks more natural. Not wanting to waste anymore time, and not wanting to defy Tsubami, the photographers did their job with the four hardly registering their surroundings. Tsubami only smiles, knowing that these four are the most fun bunch she's ever had for support models.

_**A few weeks later...**_

Izumo practically gapes when he sees the huge poster of his friends delivered right on his bar's doorsteps along with a thank you note from Tsubami. Normally he'd be happy that Mikoto can actually be decent and disciplined enough for a high class photoshoot, but when he notices that his two oldest friends are practically _holding hands_, the bartender could feel his glasses cracking up. _Those two better have a lot of explaining to do_, he thought with a murderous aura.

Strangely enough, when he shows the poster to everyone, none commented about their King and vassal holding hands, not even Saruhiko and Misaki. What's stranger though is that for the whole week, Totsuka and Mikoto have errands to run causing a certain bartender to release his pent up anger on a rowdy Misaki and Kamamoto.

* * *

Poor boys..they never know what hit 'em.

If you go to my deviantart account -link's on my profile- I already have the picture up and even circled their hands to show the not so obvious hint of MikoTotsu. As much as I love Mikoto and Reisi, let's face it, first couple -to me- will always be Mikoto and Totsuka. I also got a few things I want to say;

- Angela came to Malaysia and half of the opening song for K Movie was made here, I got to see her concert too, teehee~  
- Have you guys seen the K Missing Kings preview? ANNA LOOKS SO COOL!  
- Heard the K anikuji drama CD on youtube? Ooh the hilarity between Saruhiko and Misaki, and wonder how close Reisi was when he leans towards Mikoto~

That's pretty much it I want to say. The horror story will be on soon hopefully, I'm still planning the ending and the plot is still filled with holes for me to be happy with it. Until next time, thanks!

Psst..I don't plan to make another chapter for this, sorry.. *bows*


End file.
